


[Podfic] Savage Lovecast Episode 69: Pounded in the Butt By Savage Lovecast Episode 69

by Readbyanalise010, themusecalliope



Category: Pounded in the Butt By My Own Butt Series - Chuck Tingle, Savage Love (Podcast) RPF, TINGLE Chuck - Works
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: Dan Savage:So you’re getting pounded in the butt by your own concept of linear time.Caller: Right.Dan Savage:What is that like?Caller: Well, Dan, it’s kind of confusing. On the one hand, it’s fucking amazing hardcore gay action. On the other hand, last month I was double-teamed by the sociopolitical implications of Putin influencing the American Presidential election in order to install a tiny-handed fascist Cheeto in the White House, and by the historical precedents of Trump’s demagogic takeover of America for the purposes of personal profit and destroying all the best ideals of our nation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savage Lovecast Episode 69: Pounded in the Butt By Savage Lovecast Episode 69 [Transcript]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947579) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



  
**Streaming:**

**Length:** 00:14:40

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Savage%20Lovecast%2069.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Savage%20Lovecast%2069.mp3) || Size: 13 MB 

or the [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Savage%20Lovecast%2069.m4b) || Size: 7 MB


End file.
